Reaching Out To You
by Banci Taman Lawang
Summary: Their time. Together. /warning: heavy smut. oral. OOCNESS, OOCNESS EVERYWHERE/


Third attempt on writing English fanfiction.

warning (please don't blame me after this, I have warned you.): OOCness. OOCness everywhere.

* * *

They were in to this... activity since a while ago. Not really sure who started it; either her curious mind or his shattering facade.

Dusk. Orange lights piercing trough the glass of the windows that radiating across the horizon isn't something new, nor the fading blue hue that creates the shading of the evening sky. This is something new. It's not something they used to do, something else. Totally something else driven by the desire to have each other.

There is a place, uncommonly known for it's beatiful scenery. It is a bit far from the school's main building but it's perfect. Since they sometimes don't wanted to be around people other than themselves. One of "that" times is today.

"Another one..."

He can't handle that look she's giving him.

He would just brought his head down, no. Not maybe, definitely, to kiss her again. To trying to probe her fresh lips. To battle his tongue with hers.

She knows her mind would be in a war between the saint side and her heart. It is wrong, she knows. But she wouldn't give up her chance to learn something new, with her loved one nonetheless, she wouldn't do it.

Looking trough his lashes, he found her expression to be quite cute. She is trying to concentrate so hard, occasionally she would trying to deepen the kiss.

It wasn't just his head that affected by her. His body, was not helping him to be a good boyfriend today-it doesn't meant like it was in the past. No. He could feel his manhood grow and it seems like, she noticed it too.

Or not.

Or acting like she doesn't noticed it.

If she have heard his options, she would've chosen the later, because it was true. She could feel his growing manhood pressed up to the upper part of her womanhood. But she chosen not to show him that she noticed it.

She would get what she want first. This was a battle for her mind, to be an egoist for once in a while in love. And lust.

Absentmindedly, while kissing him, she opened two buttons from the top of her uniform blouse, and unclipped her bra from the outside of he clothes. She pulls away from him.

"I... I want you to... do what you really want to do."

She knows. All a long that he always held himself back from her. But she really need him to open up towards her. She need this. She need this to connect their feelings, to deepen their love and relationship.

"Please,"

That look again.

'To hell with it.' He fondle her covered up breasts and kiss her sincerely. He pulls back when she starts to deepen the kiss, just to tease her.

He proceed to pushed her bra out of the way, on to her belly and starts caressing her soft left breast. His manhood went on straight up when he feels the left nipple of her warm mounds stiffened under his touch.

"Ahn, suck... on it..."

He couldn't refuse such offer. He quickly do what she asked before she changes her mind. At first he just stood there, his right hand holding her left breast with his fingers pinched the area around her areolae. Her eyes are watching him closely with blush adorned face.

He flicked her left nipple with his thumb like a coin; pinched a bit of her bottom areolae and brushed his thumb over it without warning. She moaned and then pouted at him like she doesn't like it but he knew she does. And then brought his head and latched his mouth on it.

The warmth and saliva of his mouth covering up her mounds turned her on.

She starts moaning when he starts exploring her mound with his tongue, his right hand supported it with pumping her left breast from the bottom gruffly, closing his eyes, nibbling like a baby wanting his mother's milk.

His left hand never stopped working either. He wanted to balance the treatment of each breast so his left hand was fondling her right breast, pinching and tweaking it.

He keeps grinding her nipple and bite it repeatedly, amused and entertained by her chains of moans; until he feels her hand on his shaft; stroking it from outside his pants.

His manhood was already super sensitive since the start of his erection, but it's still growing. He could feel her hand slipped between their bodies. Shyly she touched the growing bump in his pants, "Ahh!" She moaned when he grind her nipple and growl suddenly. She realized it's a clue that he liked it.

She reached for it again, this time she intended to make him moan. He did but he stopped fondling her breast.

"What's... wrong...?"

He didn't answer. Instead, he just pulled the zipper of his pants down, and the rest of the clothes that wrapped around his hips area. He grabbed her hand and guided it to touch his manhood.

He sure is big. Full of veins and a bit light-pink-flesh colored. He still twitching under her care.

"I want you... to lick it... Okay?"

He took the dominant job. He wanted to control her. And she definitely loves this. She nodded fiercely before diving her head down, face to face with his manhood.

At first, she doesn't know what to do, but he ordered her to lick it, so she went to taste him first.

She licked the tiny hole of his head, trying to probe in, tickling his sensitive nerve. Then she starts to lick it, from the head to the base. Circling around it until it fully covered with her saliva. Then she tried to french kiss his head.

He doesn't know how he was trapped between trying not to screw her or screw her relentlessly. Because she did so good! He doesn't want this to stop.

How she licks his penis from head to base, all the way back, how she circling his head, and her upper front teeth nervously trying so hard not to touch him.

His hands can't help but wrap around her head, fingers slipped between her silky dark bangs. He grunts to prevent himself from crying out, but she could still hear his silent moan through his breaths. She loved it.

"Ah... I'm-I-I'm gonna-" His burst stopped when he groan out her name, unconciously pushing her as deep as he could into his crotch, and she practically gagging.

With her tongue she could feel his vein twitching, his manhood muscles flexing, and itself pumping. Repeatedly.

She loved their love deepened in one simple act, she knows it's wrong. Still a guilty pleasure. She knew it wasn't something good to be controlled by lust, but she really want him. She would let him do it, so he would never want any other. She want him to never leave her. She want him to be hers. Forever.

But it is, logically, very egoistical.

She look up and inspected her boyfriend's face.

He looked like he had lost his soul in his bliss, a lot of his energy had been consumed, his breaths dissipated, rush of bloods coming back in to his head, his face reddened; blushing when he realized what they had done. Realized that she had, somehow, swallowed his juice. He quickly pull her into a hug, he could feel her nipples pressed into his uniform shirt, while she could feel his shaft pressed into her skirt between her thighs. It doesn't matter anymore. He didn't care about it right now.

"I love you," he said, then kissed her passionately. and rather hungrily, "You know, after we graduate from university, will you marry me?"

She froze, her eyes grows, staring at his hazel eyes intently.

Had he wanted her to be his? Forever too? Her mind went off to the land of thoughts with dozen of questions.

His hazel eyes never lose it's shine when he look at her. She had found it. Certainty.

"Yes."

Sometimes, being egoistic, is okay. Her mind concluded.

* * *

Never actually intended to make it as a fanfiction. I thought it should've been better to tweak my fantasy a bit than actually put it as it is. It doesn't sounds appropriate either, lol.

Thank you for reading. Review? (About my horrible Engrrish maybe)


End file.
